Prometheus
| directed by = Ridley Scott | written by = Jon Spaihts; Damon Lindelof | produced by = Michael Costigan; Michael Ellenberg; Mark Huffam; Damon Lindelof; David Giler; Walter Hill; Ridley Scott; Tony Scott; Nikolas Korda; Teresa Kelly | music by = Marc Streitenfeld | cinematography = Dariusz Wolski | edited by = Pietro Scalia | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Brandywine Productions Dune Entertainment Scott Free Productions | release date(s) = June 8th, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 124 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $130,000,000 IMDB; Prometheus (2012) | gross revenue = $126,477,084 (US) $403,354,469 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Prometheus (2012) | preceded by = | followed by = Alien: Covenant }} Prometheus is an American science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott. It is a quasi-prequel to the 1979 film Alien, also directed by Scott. The movie was written by Jon Spaihts and Damon Lindelof and produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Dune Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on Friday, June 8th, 2012. The movie stars Noomi Rapace, Michael Fassbender, Charlize Theron, Idris Elba, Guy Pearce, Logan Marshall-Green, Sean Harris and Rafe Spall. The setting of the film is the year 2093 in which a scientific research team and the crew of the Prometheus set off to discover the origins of life on Earth. They discover a planet that had underwent terra-forming by an ancient race they call the Engineers, but quickly discover that the very beings responsible for the creation of all humanity may also hold the key towards destroying it. Plot Cast Appearances * David * Zeta II Reticuli system * Robot :* Android * Weyland Corporation * Engineers * Xenomorphs Notes * Copyright holder: 2012, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation & Dune Entertainment. * Production on Prometheus began on March 21st, 2011. Principal filming concluded in September, 2011. * Prometheus closed out of theaters on September 20th, 2012. * Prometheus was released on DVD in Region 1 format by 20th Century Fox on October 9th, 2012. The standard edition DVD contains deleted scenes. Amazon.com; Promethus (2012); DVD It was also released in Blu-ray format both in standard viewing and 3D. The Blu-ray includes a DVD digital copy in addition to the 3D Blu-ray disc. Amazon.com; Prometheus (2012); Blu-ray * Actor C.C. Smiff is credited as CC Smiff in this film. * Actor Anil Biltoo is credited as Dr. Anil Biltoo in this film. Fun facts * The tagline for this film is, "They went looking for our beginning. What they found could be our end". * Thematically, there are several similarities between Prometheus and the "Space Odyssey" series of novels written by British author Arthur C. Clarke. Both projects involve and ancient race that are responsible for the evolution of humanity, and in turn, later elect to destroy their respective creations. In November, 2014 the Syfy television network optioned the rights to adapt 3001: The Final Odyssey as a television miniseries. Ridley Scott was named as an executive producer on the project. Hollywood Reporter; "Syfy Plots '3001: The Final Odyssey' Miniseries From Ridley Scott". * Actress Giannina Facio also played the wife of Maximus in the film Gladiator, which was also directed by Ridley Scott. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Prometheus at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Aliens/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Brandywine Productions Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Prequels Category:Theatrically released films Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:June, 2012/Films Category:P/Films Category:Cecily Fay/Stunt performer